


Vanilla

by adawinry



Series: Once upon a time [4]
Category: 168 -one sixty eight-, Ayabie (Band), Jrock, Kagrra, MEGAMASSO (Band), Migimimi sleep tight (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Japan, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, One Night Stands, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: "That night wasn't dark. The sky was clear and I... I felt alive again. This was... Beautiful."
Relationships: Akiya (Kagrra)/Aoi (Ayabie), Aoi (Ayabie)/Ryouhei (MEGAMASSO)
Series: Once upon a time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410724





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/113557.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

"Shinobu?" Ryohei hugged my arm, while I was reading a book on my bed.

"Yes?"

"Did you sleep with anyone before me?"

"Uhh, yes." I sighed, while flipping a page. "What about it?"

"Were they better than me?"

I frowned a little. The same thing again. He let his jealousy take over him. Ryo, my sweetheart, are you going to run away from me again?

"No." I replied and pet his head.

I lied. Of course Ryohei was good in bed. In fact better than most of people I slept with, but...

* * *

That night was dark. There were no stars on the sky. Even the moon was hiding behind the clouds.

I sat on his knees and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Shinobu, do you think we'll remember something from this night?" he asked.

"I will. I'll certainly remember. Or maybe I'll forget in the morning for a moment... But only for a moment. I promise!"

"You should swear you'll remember." he said firmly.

"I swear."

"Shinobu, I was just kidding! You're so easy to control when you're drunk." he laughted.

His laught was so warm...

"I'm not like that!" I protested.

"Be quiet or you'll wake up neighbours." he warned me.

"Don't..."

I didn't finish, because his warm and soft lips closed mine.

"I can't remember... When was the last time someone kissed me like that." I said quietly.

"Do you want more?" he asked.

I thought that was a rhetorical question.

I looked into his black and deep eyes. Rough but pleasant feeling hads moved along my body. His skin was warm and delicate. His kisses were long and passionate. I felt... Alive.

Morning wasn't the best. I remembered everything, even though not instantly. Then he left and I... I didn't even thank him.

"Aoi?" he asked, seeing me in front of his doors.

"Yes?"

"Something happened?" he asked.

"I... No." I chickened out.

"You stand in the doors to my room and say you don't have a reason to be here?" he smiled, clearly amused by this situation.

"Akiya?"

"Yes?"

"Let's do it again. This time while sober." I said.

"If you want it so much." he shrugged.

"I don't want "this". I want you." I pulled his tie and kissed him.

"You're a cute uke, Shinobu." he laughted, closing the door behind me.

"If you think so." I hugged him. "You smell like vanilla."

"It's my shower gel." he explained. "Are you going to stand here and hug me or?"

"You're warm. It's cold in my room." I said.

"I'll close your raspberry chapstic flavored lips with a kiss if you're going to talk so much." - he laughted again.

He didn't laught as much last night.

"It's not a chapstic. It's a lip balm." I corrected him, unbuttoning his shirt.

He didn't have any clothes besides plaid shirts?

"But I'll close your lips anyway." he pulled me closer for a kiss.

I instantly felt hot. It was weird. When I kissed him it felt completely different from when he kissed me.

"By the way..." he started, stoping the kiss and taking off my shirt. "Interesting combination, right? Vanilla and raspberry. Sweet."

"Like a dessert." I chuckled.

Kami-sama, I was chuckling back then. I wasn't fot for a seme.

That night wasn't dark. The sky was clear and I... I felt alive again. This was... Beautiful.

* * *

"Shinobu!"

I flinched, taken out of my dreams. Ryohei looked at me angrily, like he was about to gouge my eyes out.

"What?"

"I'm talking to you for fifteen minutes now and you're not even listening to me!" Ryohei sighed.

"Oh, honey, you're overreacting." I laughted and kissed him.

_"Wild strawberries."_ I thought. _"They will never be better than vanilla."_

I laughted when I realized I'm unstable with my feelings. But I wouldn't cheat on anyone. It's tactless. It's better to leave someone and then find someone new. This will hurt that person much less.

I looked at Ryohei. No, I didn't want anyone to hurt him. I cared about him too much. Does it mean that...

The end


End file.
